Kira
by codegirl96
Summary: This is the first novel of my book series debuting right here on fanfiction. Yay! Tell me what you think. R&R! May turn into Kira/Spike, not sure yet. Rated T for blood and possible my foul language.
1. The Chase

**Yay! Here it is, the first novel of my book series 'The Life of', it's a terrible series name, I know. I'm so excited! I hope this goes well! Read and Review!**

**This will help me decide if I should pursue a career in writing of not.**

**Disclaimer: Even though my insperation came from Wolf's Rain this is my story, my idea, and my characters.**

**Also, while you reading the first part of this chappy remember this: Kira and Ace are running at about 20-30mph!**

**Okay, on with the ficcy!**

* * *

**Prologue:  
The Chase**

I tore through the forest running as fast as my paws would carry me. Giant hawks(10 foot wing span) swooped down trying to grab me.

_"This is stupid! A pack leader running from hawks! How embarresing!"_ I thought angerly to myself. Ilooked back, trying to see my brother, he followed at my heels, but as we kept running the distance between us started to grow. "_Damn it!" _I growled looking ahead. Suddenly, a few kilometers in front of me I saw the decent sized hole that marked fifty feet inside our territory. We were almost home free.

"Keep runnning Ace, we're almost there!" I yelped back. His ears perked up and started to run harder, catching up with me in a few seconds.

One of the hawks swooped down and clawed me in the back, I stumbled but quickly regained me balance. Blood dripped down my back, staining my already filthy white and black fur. Another hawk tried to grab my brother but thankfully missed and smashed into the ground. He laughed happily at the birds terrible aim. His silver fur was also filthy, he had a large gash across his cheek, probably from a branch. He looked behind him and stuck out his tongue.

"Ha! That's what you get bird brain!" He yelped in a cheerful and child-ish tone, before tripping over a tree root and tumbling to the ground.

"Ace!" I barked, before skidding to a dead stop and running to assist my annoying younger brother. I was beside him in what seemed like seconds. "Okay... That hurt." he said struggling to his feet in his human form, as I also transformed.

My brown hair was cropped except for my bangs which fell over my left eye. I have brown eyes that also have a hint of red in them, don't ask me why. I had on a black tank top and holey jeans, which were smeared with dirt and dried blood. It's actually pretty hard to tell that I'm only 15.

"That's what you get for not paying attention." I snapped at Ace. Ace had unusually silver hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a gray hoodie and jeans. He's 13.

"Now we gotcha." one of the hawks squaked, as the feathered migraine indusing squakers surrounded us.

You ain't getting away this time." another one said.

"You're either really brave or really stupid for sneaking into our territory." the largest one said, I could tell he was the leader of the flock.

"Crap." I heard Ace mumbled under his breath. "It's Brenton." he whispered refering to the hawk leader.

"Who are you?" Brenton asked in a sturn voice.

"We're-" Ace started.

"I am Kira, I'm the leader of the Ressere wolf pack." I said in a voice you would assocate with a leader. "This is one of my subbordnate." I said refering to my brother.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Brenton asked.

"We-" Ace tried to speak again.

"I apologize for our intruding into your territory without your consenses, but I have resently gotten word that members of your flock were planning an attack against my pack and I had to investigate without your knowing, in fear of the suspects learning of my search." I explained trying to sound apologenic and sturn at the same time.

"Yes, the Ressere pack is the support system for every tribe in the forest. An attack on it would be devastating." he said in agreement. "But, I still should have been notafied of this."

"Again I apologize, it was merely a precautious." I said.

"No, I agree with your action, for I would have done the same thing. Tell me, do you have any ideas on who these 'traitors' are?" he asked in an oddly interested tone.

"No, but we believe they are assocated with the humans." I answered.

"Fine, I will investigate the matter, you just worry about your own pack for now on." Brenton said.

"Thank you, Brenton." I said somewhat relieved. Brenton after glaring at some of his group started to lead them back to their nests, but stopped and turned to face me and Ace again.

"I was wondering something." he said in a sort of puzzled tone. "If you don't want your pack harmed, why did you two came and not someone else?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You're the leader, right."

"Yes." I answered.

"And, if I'm not mistaken he's your brother, right?" Brenton asked. Me and Ace froze.

"Uh, did you tell him I was your brother?" Ace whispered.

"No... did you?" I whispered back both shocked and amazed.

"I haven't said anything." he answered.

"Yes, he is my brother." I answered Brenton finally. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, since he's your brother, that means if something happens to you, he becomes the leader, right?"

"Right."

"Well, since you two are both leadership holders that means by you both coming into the territory you run a greater risk of something happening to both of you and then your pack will be without a leader, right." he asked. Suddenly, it clicked in my head what he was saying.

"Now, I get what your say. The easiest way to destroy a tribe is to kill its leader, and by kill me and Ace that means there will be no one to take the place as leader, and the pack will vanish. And by me and Ace both coming here the risk of that happening went even higher." I said feeling stupid. How did I not realize that. "Thanks for pointing that out." I said thanking him.

"No, problem." Brenton siad before taking off, his group close behind.

"That was weird." I said once the hawks were out of sight.

"Yeah, I hope that never happens again." Ace sighed.

"Let's go beforee he decides to come back and yell at us." I said turning around and heading back to the den.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**That sucked. Review anyway tell me what you think, ask questions, tell me if I should continue, say if I should get a writing career, or anything just review please.**

**I have offically ran out of skit ideas so...**

**Me: See you next when Spike rips Kira a new one. (aka chews her out(no pun intended)**

**Kira: What?**

**Spike: Yes!**

**Kira: Hey!**

**Yay! skit!**


	2. Arguement

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update my Writer's Block is killing me! I'll try to update quicker but I can't promise you anything, I'm still in my annually 6 month Writer's Block but It seems to be clearing. Yay!**

**Thank you AReader47 for your review. Here's a cookie! *Gives AReader47 a cookie* Yay! Cookies!**

**Disclaimer: Again this is completely my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
**Arguement**

Me and Ace finally made it back to the den, we quickly changed to human form, completely out of breathe.

"Okay... I vote... no more spying..." Ace said between breathes. I promtly smacked him in the head. "Owww! What was that for?" he yelped rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for your screw up." I said sharply.

"What screw up?" he snapped.

"The tripping over a tree root! You need to pay more attention!" I snapped back. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if Brenton wasn't there."

"Whatever. At least we made it back." he shrugged.

"No thanks to you! Next time I'll leave your ass behind!" I barked.

"I don't care! I had it all under control' anyway!" Ace snapped.

"Oh really! And what exactly did you have under control, the being chased or the being caught?"

"What the hell are you two argueing about this time?" a voice behind me yelled annoyingly(It's a word!). I turned as Spike walked up. Me and Ace shifted looks from him to each other and back to him.

"Nothing." we said in unison obviously lying.

"What did you guys do?"Spike asked not believing the lie. I stood up erasing any trace of emotion from my face as I dusted off the front of my pants.

"Nothing, we were just out on patrol." I said flatly lying again. I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Your lying." he said sharply. _Damn!_ I thought. "You were in the hawk's territory again, weren't you!"

"I was not!"

"Oh really." he said pulling a feather out of my hair. _Damn!_ I thought again.

"So, what if I was! I'm the leader!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Exactly, so you need to start acting like one! You are way to damn arrogant!" he snapped back.

"I know what I'm doing." I said softly looking at the ground.

"No you don't!" Spike barked. "Don't you realize you just put not only your life, but your brother's life and the pack at risk!" he said his emerald green eyes seemed to look right through me. "What would happen if they caught you? As leader of not only the only wolf pack in this forest but one of the last remaining packs on earth it's your job to keep the animals from ripping each others head off, not pick a fight with birds!"

I pulled my arm from his grasp and started to walk away.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Your sister is as stubborn as a mule." Spike said turning to Ace who had been sitting there the whole time.

"Sometimes I wonder if she is one." Ace said in agreement finally standing up.

"I heard that!" I snapped at them.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Okay so the arguement wasn't that great and it sounded like they were just saying the samething over again but it's still an update.**

**If Spike sounded like a uptight jerk don't worry I have a future chapter idea about a sappy as my Black Feathers Falling prolouge chapter and it will show just how much Spike cares for Kira. Yay for sappy love!**

**Again soory for the long wait and Merry Christmas! Read and Review please!**


	3. Explanation: How things work here

**Yay! New chapter!**

**!OPTIONAL YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS!**

**Well, I decided to go back through and update this chapter since I have thought of somethings I would like to add, so let's see if I can make this work again.**

**This is more of a filler chapter to explain some of the things in the story. ****So, think of this as a gaint Author's Note chapter, to help answer some questions you may have.**

**And don't worry, (Hopefully) this chapter doesn't have any spoilers to the rest of the story (Except for character names I think).**

**Also, I may go through my stories and do some major rediting and revisements. So, sooner or later my first-person stories may become third-person, because I can write those way better. This will probably be the first revised.**

**Disclaimer: I own all of this but I will like to thank Wolf's Rain for the inspiration behind it.**

* * *

**Filler Chapter 1:**  
**Explanation -**  
**How Things Work Here**

Before I get to far into this, I would first like to explain the general character ages in all my stories. I have noticed that in my original stories almost all main characters with the exception of Tatsuya, Caira, and Kyle, are fifteen year old girls. I think this is because:

1) I'm 15  
2) I'm a girl  
3) I think fifteen is an awesome age  
4) I think girls are better main characters (But that doesn't mean I'll just have female main characters, I'm working on male characters too)

Well, I guess the first thing I should explain is the shifter concept, which is one of the biggest parts of the whole story, so here goes nothing:

In Kira's world there are humans, animals, and shifters. Imagine that there's a bridge and a wall - bridge and wall being genetics and evolution. - In our world there is a wall that separates humans from animals and keeps the two apart, but in Kira's world there is a bridge that joins humans with animals, which in turn is what the shifters are. Humans and animals, usually two completely different and seperate things, merging and creating one entity. Now I'm not saying a person and a wolf went at it, no not in the least. I'm merely saying that the shifters are the evolutional medium between the two.

Maybe I'm explaining this with too much of a scientific perspective. Let me try to be more simple or this is going to take forever and you guys are going to get bored.

The shifters are beings that have the ability to change from an animal form to a human form at will. At the beginning they went undetected in human society, living in disguise, or in the use of animal alliteration, they were like a 'wolf in sheep's clothing'. They hid among the humans and lived normal lives. But, they were soon discovered and killed. It was their ability to change form that scared the humans into hunting them. So, the shifters that were discovered fled, leaving the human villages, and they began to live life like their animal half.

The shifters also have traits and characteristics from both parts that join together. An example of this, is that in human form a shifter has a sense of smell, sight and hearing that is equal to their animal form, also they have more strength and stamina then normal humans. And, in animal form they have the sense of reasoning, judgement, and problem solving that in turn makes us human.

Also, shifters age like humans, female shifters give birth in their human form and the newborns are unable to change to their animal form until the age of five.

A shifters appearance can also be characterized by both forms, such as the fact that a shifters animal form is slightly larger then the actual animal itself, but the size is only slight -slight being a few centimeters or inches, but not feet- and is not easy to spot. Their human form is also affected by their animal appearance. If their animal form is a large animal, for example if the shifter is a bear, their human form would naturally be tall and muscular. Or if the shifter was a type of snake, their human form would be tall and lean. Skin color can (not always) also be determined by the color of the animal form's fur.

Before I can explain the shifters appearances any further, I'd like to explain the location of the story:

The place where Kira lives is made up of eight key components, which are: A mountain system, a forest, a large river system, two lakes, a waterfall, a island, and a human village.

The mountains surround this place on three-sides, so I guess this place is like a valley. In this valley there is a small human village, the village is almost completely cutoff from anyone outside the valley, due to the fact that between them and the outside world is not only the mountains on three-sides, but a forest that is nearly a thousand times larger then the village itself. The only way out of the valley is a small trail that navigates around the forest.

Also, there is a large lake known as 'Predator Lake' located on a plateau in the mountains, the lake runs of the plateau's edge, turning into 'Predator Falls', a waterfall that runs into a river that channels down to another lake that is located in the center of the forest. This lake is called 'Union Lake', -which will be explained shortly- which becomes a river system that stems out in all directions, to all sides of the forest. It is also ten times larger then the human village. In the middle of this lake is a small island, called 'Union Island'.

The name 'predator' for the lake and waterfall comes from the fact that almost all shifter species are predatory animals.

The shifters of the valley created sixteen different territories with in it, fourteen of which are located in the forest. But together they only take up about a quarter of the total forest area. The other two territories are located in the mountains on either side of Predator Lake. Twelve of the territories in the forest and both territories in the mountains are home to different shifter groups, -or tribes- each with their own leader. The two forest territories that are not claimed by shifters are a reserved territory located near the human village, so that the humans can hunt without crossing pathes with any shifters, and a neutral territory that surrounds Union Lake for the shifter territory leaders to meet peacefully, without any risk of fighting.

The shifter's tribes are made up of different types, and species of animal shifters. The tribes and leaders are:

Forest Tribe Names, Species, and Leaders:  
Lupis Tribe - Wolves - Kira (Artic wolf)  
Accipitridae Tribe - Hawks - Brenton (Goshawk)  
Viperidae Tribe - Vipers - Silvia (Bushmasters)  
Ursus Tribe - Bears - Kodiak (Grizzly bear)  
Tigris Tribe - Tigers - Taylor (Bengal tiger)  
Felis Tribe - Panthers - Rachel (Black panther)  
Panthera Tribe - Lions - Leo (Lion)  
Pardus Tribe - Leopards - Bradley (Clouded leopard)  
Falco Tribe - Falcons - Kendra (Peregrine falcon)  
Polylepis Tribe - Mambas - Marcus (Black mamba)  
Aves Tribe - Non-Predatory Birds - Jay (Swallow-tailed kite)  
Ophidia Tribe - Other Snakes - Kate (King cobra)

Mountain Tribes and Leaders:  
Haliaeetus Tribe - Eagles - Heather (Harpy eagle)  
Vultur Tribe - Condors - Connor (Andean condor)

Note that all tribe names are part of the species latin name, so blame them if you cannot say them. I am tempted to describe the leaders as well, but I will leave that to Kira later on in the story.

As I had noted earlier the leaders of the various tribes do meet on neutral grounds on Union Island, but Heather and Connor of the mountain tribes do not meet with the other leaders regularly do to the distance they would need to travel.

This 'Forest Union' was created to form and protect peace between the shifter tribes. But the Tiger, Panther, Lion, and Leopard tribes still had fights along their shared borders, so their leaders constituted the 'Big Cat Ally Treaty' enforcing peace, and creating an ally unit of the four tribes.

As you probably already realized, since the shifters live in the forest and mountains, they don't have appliances or the same luxuries that you and I have, so in turn shifters do go to the human village, but mainly to get medicine, cloth, and breads, but they usually hunt for their own food and make their own medicine and clothing.

Now, I'll go back and explain one or two more things on the appearances of the shifters. Each tribe as it's own form of clothing, that is oftenly connected to its species. Here are the different forms of clothing:

Wolves:  
Wolf shifters are known for their appearance do to the fact that their about the only tribe that dresses like that of humans in our modern time and they tend to wear clothes that humans the same age as them would wear. Wolf shifters of teen years often dress like human teenagers, usually in jeans or shorts with plain shirts, but it is unlikely for females in general to wear skirts because of mobility. Younger children often wear more loose fitting clothes, and some young girls do wear dresses. Adults dress more casually, and it's not unusual to see them in sweats.

Snakes:  
Snake shifters in general take great pride in their bodies and figure, their easy going attitude also has a part in how they dress. Female snake shifters of teen and adult years who haven't yet found a mate tend to wear more revealing and tight clothes to show off their bodies and almost always wear shirts, and males without mates often wear just shorts and no shirt, and if they do it usually a loose tank top. Shifters that have mated wear a little less revealing clothes, females would often wear tank tops that had wider strapes and open backs and longer skirts, while males wear loose fabric slacks and shirts with sleeves that go to mid-arm. Children would also wear less revealing clothes.

Birds:  
Bird like snake shifters also take pride in their bodies, but their clothes are less revealing then the snakes. Females often wore long loose flowing skirts and open backed shirts, they would also grow their hair out long and wear it up with feathers in the tie. Males would loose fabric pants and loose long sleeve shirts. Males sometimes grow parts of their hair out then braid it, with feathers tied to the ends of the braid.

Lions, Tigers, and Bears (Oh my!):  
Lion, tiger, and bear shifters dressed in a simular fashion, that being more warrior like, which most often includes armor plating - Roman or Greek style - that they make themselves. Children don't wear the plating, but they do wear loose simple cotton cloth.

Panthers and Leopards:  
Panther and Leopard shifters also dress similarlly, they dressed in more fine and smooth clothing such as velet or even silk. They wear them so that it would conture to their bodies and flow with the smallest movement.

* * *

**Well, I think that's about all I'm going to be able to crank out of my head for today. And I think my brain blew up somewhere around the middle of this. This turned out a lot shorter then I thought it would be, I'm suprised I was able to think of all of this.**

**I ****Anyways...**

**Review if you have any questions or you want me to explain something further. Or just review to review, or give me ideas, especially on my other stories cause those are about as dead as their going to get.**

**Also, once I figure out how to upload the map I have of the location to my computer I'll be sure to put it on deviantart.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Full Moon**


	4. Full Moon

**Yay! Chapter 3!**

**No, I have not gotten the map uploaded yet but I'm working on it, my dad actually said I could up load it once we get my moms laptop fixed. Hopefully that will be soon.**

**Thank you Suaveburn for your review.**

**This chapter is just to add character depth to Kira's brother Ace and their relationship. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure on this chapter.**

**Note: The wolves refer to their tribe's den as a village.**

**Disclaimer: Again this is completely my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
**Full Moon**

I sat on top of mine and my brother's den in my wolf form looking over our village, the method used to build it has always been a mystery to me. Our territory is located on the inclanation of a cliff, oddly enough situated on that inclanation in the middle of our territory is a large hill. This is where our village is. The first generation of our tribe had hollowed out this hill, the trees that grew on and around it acted as pillars to hold it together.

The homes of the tribe's members are dug into the far back of the hill and into the cliff itself, far from the entrance so that the lookouts can see any intruders before they can get to them. The homes are on four levels; the first is on ground level and has the most homes, on the right end of this group of homes is a small stair case that leads to the second level which sits ontop of the first and the third ontop of the second. Torches stand beside the entrance ways of the dens, inbetween neighboring homes.

Last but not least the forth level is on top, there are only four dens on this level. The middle one is the leader's den, which means me and my brother live here, it's also the largest den. On the far right of this level is the tribe elder's den. Garu the elder is a bit unsocial and rarely leaves his home, but he is a great man to go to for advice, which I do often. And on the far left is the home of Blazer the tribe's doctor, his little sister Leslie lives with him too. Next to Blazer's home is a den that's just a hair smaller than mine that acts as a sort of medical ward for the injured or sick. These two dens are connected by a small openning inside.

There is still one thing about this place that I love most, and that's the openning at the top of the hill that let's the moonlight into our village. The first generation of the tribe had carved a large hole in the top of the hill (actually they pretty much just removed the entire hill top) and planted small thick trees around it so no one could get in but still let the moonlight shine through.

I looked up, the full moon had covered the patch of sky visible through the hole and shone with a brilliant radiance. I looked back down to see that the last of the torches had been put out, so now the moonlight covered the village with a beautiful white light that made the flecks of black on my mainly snow colored fur look gray.

"There you are." I heard a soft voice say. I looked down to find my younger brother standing below me in his human form. "I was wondering where you went." he smiled.

"Oh, hey Ace." I said before changing in to my human form. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much." he said climbing up and sitting beside me. We sat in silence staring at the moon, emersed in its glow.

I looked over at my brother, he continued to stare up his eyes admiring the moon's beauty. Oh, how I loved my brother's eyes, like pools of melted gold surrounded by the unusual silver color of his hair, a color that carried over into his wolf form just like his eyes.

It was hard to believe we were related. The black hair of my human form did not show blood relation with his silver, nor did my human form's brown eyes mixed with red show relation to his golden yellow. And in wolf form my fur was snowy white speckled with black and my eyes were a piercing blood red, while his fur was completely silver except for the few flecks of light brown on his snout that appeared as freckles in his human form and his eyes the same beautiful golden yellow.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to me.

"You're so adorable!" I cooed, roughing up his hair with my cheek. He yelped in surprise as I fell back, taking him with me. His head now rested on the shoulder of the arm I still had around his shoulders in a sort of hug and my head rested against his, I could feel his arm under my back and wrapped around my waist as I ran my hand through his soft hair.

It's natural for sibling wolves to cuddle no matter their age but its been awhile since me and him had been able too, me being the pack leader and all. It was nice having the warmth of my brother's body beside me as we stared at the full moon. I could have stayed like that forever I didn't want that feeling of warmth and security to end.

"Hey, Kira." Ace said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah." I answered happily still playing with his hair.

"What was mom like?" That question jolted up me spin like electricity and I froze.

We rarely talked about our parents. Our mother died when we were young, Ace didn't have an memories of her and I barely remembered her. As for our dad, he left before I was born so I never met him and to tell you the truth I really didn't want too.

"She was caring and kind," I told my little brother, as I started to play with his hair again. "she had snow white fur and the same golden eyes you have. She never got angry at us and was always smiling" I smiled as I reminised about our mother. "She would always tell us stories and kept us close to her as we slept."

"What about dad?" he questioned.

I cringed. I was afraid he'd ask that.

"I never met dad but mom did tell me what he looked liked." I said. "He had jet black fur and blood red eyes like me."

"I wish we could of met him."

"Yeah me too." I lied. We laid there in silence again, my mind kept going over memories of our mother and the image of our father.

"You have another leader meeting tomorrow don't you sis?" Ace asked. A leader meeting is when all of the leaders from the shifter tribes come together to discuss different topics and things like that. Kinda like a board meeting I guess.

"Yeah." I answered somewhat surprised my brother's talked this much. Other then when we argue he never really talks a lot.

"Do you know what you're going to talk about?"

"Well I know I'm going to be saying something about the humans coming into our territory and hunting our food." I asured. We had agreed to let the humans hunt in our forest as long as the didn't intrude on any of the territories and they have now recently broken that law and my pack is starting to run out of food. "And I'm going to use that as a way to get the others to agree in having the humans join the Union."

"Are sure it's a good idea to let the humans into the Union?" Ace questioned.

"Yes, if we have them join then we can stop them from taking our food and we can finally have peace between the humans and shifters."

"I guess, but I'm not so sure we can trust them."

"Well, I don't trust them either but we have to do it or our pack will die out." I said.

"Okay, just be careful, please sis." he said quietly. He rolled over and laid his head on my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "I don't want to lose you like we did mom."

I wrapped one arm around his waist and one around his shoulder and buried my face in his hair. _"I don't want to lose you either Ace."_ I thought.

We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. And I wanted to stay that way forever.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**That turned out a lot better then I thought it would. The way the chapter was first written Ace says he wants to be human and him and Kira have a big arguement about it but I think this way was a lot better.**

**Usually I try to avoid moments like this cause I'm so awkward in them so I'm surprised I was able to write this so well.**

**Also if you were wondering the possibility of a hill being on a incline it is possible, I know this because my entire backyard is an incline and we have a hill back there as well.**

**Review if you went "Awww" when Ace said 'I don't want to lose you' and review if you didn't. You know what, just review I need them.**

**Next chapter you get to meet the rest of the leaders, yay! Let's just hope Heather and Kira don't kill each other before I get the next chapter uploaded.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**


End file.
